familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Phillips County, Kansas
Phillips County (standard abbreviation: PL) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 5,642. The largest city and county seat is Phillipsburg. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1996, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.04%) is land and (or 0.96%) is water. Adjacent counties * Harlan County, Nebraska (north) * Franklin County, Nebraska (northeast) * Smith County (east) * Rooks County (south) * Graham County (southwest) * Norton County (west) National protected area * Kirwin National Wildlife Refuge Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,001 people, 2,496 households, and 1,722 families residing in the county. The population density was 7 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 3,088 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.25% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.03% from other races, and 0.72% from two or more races. 0.67% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,496 households out of which 28.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.50% were married couples living together, 5.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.00% were non-families. 28.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 5.70% from 18 to 24, 23.20% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 21.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 94.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,013, and the median income for a family was $41,638. Males had a median income of $29,609 versus $17,827 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,121. About 7.20% of families and 10.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.60% of those under age 18 and 8.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Phillipsburg, 2,473 (county seat) * Logan, 555 * Agra, 283 * Kirwin, 217 * Long Island, 146 * Prairie View, 133 * Glade, 108 * Speed, 42 Unincorporated places * Stuttgart * Woodruff Townships Phillips County is divided into twenty-five townships. The city of Phillipsburg is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Beaver || 05100 || || 54 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Belmont || 05700 || || 113 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Bow Creek || 08075 || || 44 || 0 (1) || 92 (35) || 1 (1) || 1.49% || |- | Crystal || 16550 || || 59 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.19% || |- | Dayton || 17100 || || 53 || 1 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Deer Creek || 17200 || || 67 || 1 (2) || 88 (34) || 5 (2) || 4.87% || |- | Freedom || 24650 || || 85 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Glenwood || 26650 || || 42 || 0 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.21% || |- | Granite || 27450 || || 21 || 0 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Greenwood || 28775 || || 45 || 0 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Kirwin || 37300 || || 307 || 4 (9) || 87 (33) || 6 (2) || 6.89% || |- | Logan || 42125 || || 666 || 7 (19) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Long Island || 42625 || || 251 || 3 (7) || 91 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Mound || 48725 || || 129 || 1 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Phillipsburg || 55700 || || 257 || 3 (7) || 89 (34) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Plainview || 56125 || || 23 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Plum || 56775 || || 447 || 5 (12) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.27% || |- | Prairie View || 57550 || || 220 || 2 (6) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Rushville || 61800 || || 23 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Solomon || 66350 || || 226 || 2 (6) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Sumner || 69175 || || 43 || 0 (1) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.18% || |- | Towanda || 71175 || || 26 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.20% || |- | Valley || 73025 || || 22 || 0 (1) || 85 (33) || 8 (3) || 8.70% || |- | Walnut || 75075 || || 14 || 0 (0) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |} Education Map of Phillips County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Thunder Ridge USD 110 (Consolidation of Agra-Eastern Heights and Kensington-West Smith County) * Phillipsburg USD 325 * Logan USD 326 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Phillips County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official websites * Phillips County ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Phillips County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Phillips County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867